


Of Cookies and Chaos

by CreateImagineWrite



Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateImagineWrite/pseuds/CreateImagineWrite
Summary: Draco just wanted to do something nice for his husband.This is part of a series of entirely unconnected Drarry drabbles and one-shots. Please note that this is a repost in order to split this out into separate works instead of chapters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: CreateImagineWrite Drarry Drabbles and One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Of Cookies and Chaos

Harry wrenched open the door of Grimmauld Place with difficulty. The house had been decidedly stubborn about letting him in lately, though it let Draco in without a fuss. Hermione suspected it was some sort of bloodline magic, and that his husband’s Black side appeased it, but it wasn’t very pleased with sheltering Potters. Harry also suspected it might have something to do with his recent redecorating, but he didn’t care about the house’s feelings, he was _not_ having a bunch of decapitated house elves in his living room.

He narrowly avoided the rather violent inward slam of the door after him, and shrugged out of his outer robes.

“Draco, I’m home!” He called, and frowned when no one answered. “Draco?”

Kreacher wandered into the front entrance way, wringing his hands and muttering under his breath.

“Where’s Draco?” Harry asked him, allowing the stooped, elderly elf to take his robes.

“Kreacher cannot tell Master, because Master is not to be knowing, and Mistress said it was a secret, and not to tell, but Kreacher wants to tell because Mistress should be letting _Kreacher_ do it, and Mistress will not listen to Kreacher!” The house elf’s rant got higher pitched towards the end, practically a wail.

“He’s not _Mistress_ , Kreacher,” Harry sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you we can both be Master?”

“Kreacher only has one Master!” the house elf insisted stubbornly.

Harry gave up, he’d had this argument Merlin knows how many times in the year since Draco and him had gotten married. “Where is he?”

“Mistress told Kreacher not to tell Master. Mistress says it is a _surprise._ Kreacher does not _like_ surprises.”

The Savior of the Wizarding World frowned. “I’m sure he meant for the surprise to be done before I got home, I’m fairly certain you can tell me now,” he reasoned.

Kreacher shook his head violently. “Mistress said.”

“Fine.” Harry sighed, walking past the elf and deeper into the house. “Draco?”

“Mistress should have had Kreacher do it,” the house elf muttered under his breath, trailing after him. “Mistress is going to injure himself and it’ll be all Kreacher’s fault, and Mistress should not _be_ in the kitchen…”

“The kitchen?” Harry interrupted him, “what on earth is he…” – BOOM! The sound of something exploding interrupted him, and he took off at a sprint. “Draco! Are you al – Merlin! _Agaumenti!”_

Water erupted into the air, raining down on the stove, which was very much on fire. Harry grabbed his husband and pulled him out of the way, registering that Kreacher was using his elf magic to help.

A minute later, they and the kitchen were all very wet, and the stove looked like someone had sent an _Incendio_ at it, leaving it a charred, mangled mess. “Right,” Harry managed, looking at his husband for the first time. Draco was wearing a – very singed – apron, and looked a bit dazed. “What on earth did you do?”

The blonde blinked once, very slowly. “I was… I was just trying to make _cookies_.”

“What on earth did you put in them?”

“I followed the recipe, I swear!”

“Mistress should have let Kreacher do it,” the house elf grouched, drying them all with a snap of his fingers. “Mistress should not be in the kitchen.”

“Why were you making cookies, anyways?” Harry asked, instinctively checking his husband for injuries. Too much Auror training. His husband pushed his hands away, irritated.

“I’m _fine_ , Harry. And it was supposed to be a surprise,” Draco pouted.

“Maybe you should have had Kreacher make them, instead of destroying our kitchen,” Harry noted.

Draco glared at him, and Harry winced.

“It was, er, very surprising,” Harry hurried to rectify his mistake, linking their hands. “I am very, very surprised, and very touched that you would want to make me food. You are lovely and wonderful and it was very very romantic. I am very sad I won’t get to eat them.”

That wrung a smile out of him. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Potter.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that?” He leaned in for a kiss, and – unsurprisingly – got it.

A few minutes later, when he had Draco pressed up against the counter and they were both flushed and covered in soot, he pulled away and laid his forehead against his husband’s. “Next time, just buy me something.”


End file.
